RJ
)}} }} RJ is a minor character in Paranatural and a member of Johnny Jhonny's gang alongside Ollie Oop and Stephen. Appearance RJ has lime green eyes with target-like rings, freckles , and teal hair styled into a mohawk . The hoodies they wear cover their face (sans their eyes and occasionally their mouth) in shadow, apart from one instance in a flashback. During Chapter 1, RJ wears a yellow, orange, and green patterned hoodie; tan shorts; and green running shoes. During Chapter 4, RJ wears a yellow hoodie with a checkered pattern on its hood. Prior to and after gym class during Chapter 5, RJ wears a light blue polkadotted hoodie over a white dress shirt, tan pants, blue shoes, and a green baseball cap (the latter of which they later lose to Ed Burger). During gym class, RJ wears a teal sleeveless hoodie over a white tank top, spiked wrist cuffs, black shorts, and blue shoes. Although they don't appear in person during Stephen's day away from school in Chapter 6, Stephen pictures them wearing a light green hoodie with a plad pattern as well as spiked wrist cuffs and blue-grey sweatpants. Personality RJ rarely speaks outside of occasional shouts, interjections, and noises. They enjoy acting rowdy and bullying others with their friends, and seems to be just as loyal to Johnny as the rest of the gang. Background When RJ was younger, their cousin took them to see an Insolent Children concert. The band that opened was called Anarchyopteryx, who, due to their lyrics and a magazine to the face, caused RJ to gain a higher understanding of themselves, their gender identity, swear words, and the "transformative power of music". Since then, they have chosen to take a vow to only use their voice for "that which is truly metal". Paranatural Chapter 1 While walking to school with Johnny, Ollie, and Stephen, RJ witnesses Johnny get knocked on the head with Max Puckett's scooter, causing them to briefly go into shock. After recovering, RJ chases after Max with the rest of the gang, though they eventually lose him after falling into a sewer path. Later on, RJ appears with others during Johnny's meeting with Max by the water fountain, where they take pictures of Max on their cellphone after the fight. Chapter 4 During English class, RJ listens to Johnny recount witnessing Isaac O'Connor's weather powers. They later join Johnny and Ollie in intercepting Max in the hallways, where they attempt to intimidate him for information on Isaac's powers. The trio is stopped by Mr. Garcia, who assigns them all detention before shooing them away. Later at night, RJ is seen walking with the gang as they witness the Activity Club drive by in Mr. Spender's car, causing them to give chase through the woods. Two hours later, the gang continues through the forest, having passed through the Mayview Barrier. As Ollie tries to get Johnny to give up, they bear witness to the Activity Club "floating" (a non-spectral's account of spectrals riding the Ghost Train), leading RJ to take a photo on their cellphone before having a minor breakdown. Johnny rouses his friends back to attention, promising that they'll try and figure it out after a movie night at Stephen's house before pushing them back into the barrier. Chapter 5 Prior to school, Johnny, RJ, and Ollie attempt to solicit information from Jeff Flavors about his relationship to Max and the Activity Club, then leave after determining his lack of knowledge. Later on, during gym class, RJ lets Johnny examine the photo they took of the Ghost Train as Coach Oop explains the rules of Hitball. During the game, RJ witnesses a Hijack-possessed Jeff attempt to harm Johnny and joins Dimitri Danger's plan in helping stop him, acting as the first distraction for Cody Jones and later being the one to ultimately hit him with the Golden Switch . After hitting Cody with a ball, Hijack launches into a critical monologue towards RJ, Olllie, and Johnny about their bullying of Jeff without considering the consequences of their actions. Isabel takes the opportunity to try and get everyone on the other team out to end the game, but only manages to hit RJ before Johnny catches one of her balls. RJ can be seen cheering for Johnny and Max from the bleachers, and joins Johnny on the floor after Hijack's defeat. Next period, after Ollie leaves to guard the School Store, Johnny and RJ decide to stalk and confront Ed for information regarding the previous night. Armed with a wooden baseball bat , RJ shows Ed the photo of the Activity Club from the previous night on their cellphone. After a short fight which Ed emerges as the victor, RJ still attempts to attack Ed before being called off by Johnny, who corrects Ed's reference to RJ as "he" and recalls their backstory at an Insolent Children concert to him. Upon making amends, Ed enlists the two in his hunt for Mr. Starchman, who they eventually subdue together. After Ed leaves upon realizing the absence of Hijack, Johnny and RJ are caught and herded away by Vice Principal DuNacht. Chapter 6 As the events of Chapter 6 occur in tandem with the events of Chapter 5, RJ is not shown in person while Stephen is adventuring due to being at school undergoing the events of the day. When Stephen is walking by the lake after returning a dog he found to its owner, he imagines showing the dog off to his friends instead; RJ is shown happily smiling and taking a picture of the dog with their phone. Relationships Friends * Johnny Jhonny - RJ seems to be just as loyal to Johnny as the rest of the gang, assuring to them that they "wouldn't ditch him" when Johnny mentions they could have simply gone home directly from detention rather than continue to hang out with him. They apparently have "eternal unspoken dibs on the shins of Johnny's victims". * Stephen and Ollie Oop - RJ is friends with their fellow underlings, hanging out with them and Johnny. They stack with the others during the "Friendship Fusion" technique. * Ed Burger - After Ed defeats them in a fight and Johnny befriends him, RJ shows approval towards Ed, giving him a thumbs-up and joining him in his pursuit of Mr. Starchman. Quotes )}} )}} )}} Trivia * RJ is nonbinary. Their use of they/them pronouns was confirmed on their cast page entry (updated during the cast page overhaul which occurred in February 2014), and their gender identity was later stated by Zack Morrison via a Twitter post on February 11, 2017 (a month prior to the page that would confirm it in-comic on ). * RJ attended the same Insolent Children concert as Max and Mr. Puckett. The lead singer of the band Anarchyopteryx was also implied[https://twitter.com/paranaturalzack/status/846628103585705984 "do you recognize her? ��"] Zack Morrison @paranaturalzack (27 Mar 2017) and later confirmed[https://twitter.com/paranaturalzack/status/899107071559389184 "question! would agent savage happen to be the singer from anarchyopterix that we saw in rj's backstory? or am i misjudging character designs." "no, you are correct! that's her"] Unknown user and Zack Morrison @paranaturalzack (19 Aug 2017) (first tweet can be seen here) by Zack Morrison to be Agent Savage, one of Agent Day's escorts. * RJ owns a green "flip phone" cellphone. * When Stephen imagines showing the dog off to his friends in Chapter 6, RJ seems to be holding a modern phone in place of their usual flip phone . Gallery Official Artwork RJ.jpg|RJ's old cast page photo. Ollie_RJ_Stephen_Concept_Art.png|Old concept artwork of Johnny's gang.(Dec 23, 2016) Twitter_-_Max_Johnny_Ollie_Stephen_RJ_01.jpg|"big fan of these old paranatural drawings" (Tweet) Comic ) RJ, Stephen, and Ollie Ch1Pg23.png|RJ, Ollie, and Stephen pursuing Max. ( ) RJ_and_Stephen_Ch4Pg30.png|RJ and Stephen during English class. ( ) RJ_Ch4Pg69.png|RJ speaking with Johnny at nighttime. ( ) RJ_Ch4Pg69_Hair.png|RJ's hair, unobscured by their hoodie. ( ) RJ_and_Johnny_Ch4Pg143.png|RJ being consoled by Johnny. ( ) Wikipic1.PNG|RJ, Johnny and Ollie commencing interrogation on Jeff ( ) RJ_Ollie_Max_and_Johnny_Ch5Pg57.png|RJ standing with Johnny, Ollie, and Max. ( ) RJ_Ch5Pg73.png|RJ cheering from the bleachers. ( ) RJ_Attacks_Ed.png|RJ attempts to strike Ed during a fight. ( ) Ed RJ Johnny Jhonny Ch5Pg184.png|RJ after Johnny's defeat. ( ) RJ_Johnny_Ed_Victory_Push.png|RJ and Johnny give Ed the momentum to tackle Mr. Starchman. ( ) RJ_Victory_High_Five.png|RJ and Johnny celebrate the success of stalking and hunting Mr. Starchman while Ed recovers from the collision. ( ) RJ_Sniffs_That_Star.png|RJ reaps the spoils of Ed's investigation. ( ) RJ_and_Johnny_Bask_In_Friendship.png|RJ and Johnny reflecting on making an unexpected new friend. ( ) Captured_RJ.png|RJ and Johnny being escorted to The Detention Cave by the Vice Principal ( ) Stephen's Gang Visualization.png|A dejected Stephen visualizes RJ and the others reacting favorably to the dog Stephen had to return. ( ) }} References Category:Characters Category:Nonbinary Characters Category:Humans Category:Johnny's Gang Category:Mayview Middle School Students Category:Alive